The Aura Is With Me
by AnimeLover6358
Summary: Aura, if used correctly,could bewitch one's body and mind. That was why Giovanni saw it as the ultimate weapon.Fourteen year old Ash Ketchum could be proof of their existence, with the help of Misty will Ash be able to save the world once again? R&R
1. Prologue

**The Aura is with me**

**Prologue**

Fourteen years ago, a Professor named Crypto Thompson, had been studying time travel. He dreamed of one day meeting the legendary Celibi, guardian of the forest, being of time.

He wanted that Pokémon, to take him back in time, back to the age of the Auror's.

Aura, if used correctly, could bewitch one's body and mind. It could control any human or Pokémon alike. The power of Aura could be used for protection, or as the ultimate weapon of destruction. That was the power Professor Thompson desired, the power to seize control of one's mind, ones senses, and one's body. To have them carry out his every command.

He never achieved this though, but his boss, the merciless Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket, a group of idiots who tried, but failed to steal peoples Pokémon. Giovanni never gave up searching for an Auror.

Our story takes place, that very same year. Forty-four year old Samuel Oak was studying in his lab when a yellowing piece of paper slipped from between the pages of an old book. His old friend and acquaintance Crypto Thompson had just recently passed away. A note written in black ink lay on the table:

_Samuel, as you know I have been researching Auror's, guardians of Aura otherwise known as Aura guardians. These heroes can bewitch one's body and mind, take control of their senses and get them to carry out their every command. This power, as you know, could be very useful to my boss, Giovanni. As you already know Giovanni is merciless, he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. So listen to me. You must protect the chosen one, he must be protected, his birthday is the twenty-second of May. He is destined to be a hero; he is a descendant of Sir Aaron, the bravest Aura Guardian that ever lived. Good luck Sammy, you'll need it!_

Oak looked at the piece of paper in his hand, Delia Ketchum's son was born that day. Maybe, just maybe, he was the chosen one, but he couldn't chance it. He picked up the video phone.

"Delia!"

"Hello professor, how can I help you?"

"Delia, Ash was born on the twenty-second of May right?"

"Yes professor but-"

"Listen to me Delia; you need to not let him out of your sight until he starts his Pokémon journey. Understood?"

"Professor what's going on?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but I think he is the chosen one, I will explain more when the time comes, but pay attention to what I am saying, young Ash may just save the world one day."

He hung up the phone, leaving a confused Delia on the other line, staring at her son. He was only five months, who knew what he might have ahead of him? But little did she know how right, the Professor Oak was, and just what her young son would achieve.

_**A/N: I hope this makes you want to read more, don't worry plenty of PokeShipping will come in the next few chapters **_

_**Well Later and please Review.**_


	2. Chapter 1 The Chosen one

**Chapter 1- The chosen one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, if I did Misty would have never left.**

"Pikachu thunderbolt, Max Power" A raven haired teen yelled.

"Pika-Chuuu!" A small electric mouse Pokémon launched a powerful electric attack at its opponent

"Meg" A large grass type Pokémon with a ring of flowers around its neck attempted to dodge it. But to no avail, the powerfully charged electric attack launched itself at the Meganium, sending it flying backwards into a far wall.

"Meganium, no hang in there!" Ash's challenger was a young brown haired boy, who confidently challenged the fourteen year old to a battle.

"That's it Pikachu, keep it up!" The Pokémon nodded its head in acknowledgement.

A young red haired girl watched the battle with a smile. Ash sure had come a long way since she had travelled with him, when he began his journey four years ago.

He was fourteen, she was fourteen, but the young trainer sure had a lot of experience by now.

"Come on Ash, finish this!" She shouted.

Ash flashed a charming grin, "Don't worry Mist, this battle is mine!"

Misty Smiled Back "Let's hope so"

Ash rolled his eyes, "Alright Pikachu, finish this. Use Volt tackle!"

Pikachu began to run, picking up speed, his body glowed a yellowish colour as he ran towards his opponent. "Pika chuuuuuu!" he cried charging at the Meganium.

"Meg" The herb Pokémon fell to the ground defeated.

"Meganium no!" Meganium's trainer ran to his fallen Pokémon.

"And the winner of this battle is Ash Ketchum" Brock said smiling "great job man!"

Ash grinned "thanks guys" The raven haired trainer walked over to his challenger and his fallen Pokémon. He reached down his hand, "That was a great battle, thanks"

The brunette smiled before grabbing the raven haired trainer's gloved hand. "You're a great trainer Ash" Ash smiled gratefully

"Thanks err, I never caught you're name"

The brunette smiled," they call me Nat" and then he walked away without another word.

* * *

><p><strong>[Oak's Lab. Pallet]<strong>

"It just makes no sense!" Professor Oak shouted loudly, startling the Bulbasaur lounging on his leather sofa.

"Bulba- Saur?" The grass type Pokémon cocked it's head to the side in a puzzled way.

"I'm sorry Bulbasaur, did I startle you?" Oak asked the small grass type Pokémon.

"Bulba" the Pokmon nodded.

"Sorry" Oak said sheepishly, "It just dosen't make any sense, if Ash really is the chosen one, wouldn't he have noticed something by now?"

"Bulba - Saur" The Pokémon said defiantly,

"You could be right, there might be something he's not telling me!" Oak picked up the video phone and called Delia.

"Delia, Can you tell me any strange events that had happened to Ash Over the last year?"

"But professor dosen't he tell you everything?"

"Yes but I think he left something out."

"Well, he told me when he went to Cameroon, he entered a battling compitition, where you dressed up in olden costumes, tunics and dresses y'know. He won the battle and was called the hero. Later that night, there was a ball where Ash got to sit in the heroes seat, and have the privilage of holding Sir Aaron's staff."

"Sir Aaron!"

"Yes", Delia nodded, "He entraped his Lucairio in his staff, and Lucairio thought he had abandoned him. Amazingly enough, Ash had the same Aura as Sir Aaron, the Lucairio escaped thinking the person holding the staff was indeed his master. Max informed them that Pikachu and Meowth had been taken. Team Rocket overheard him. Lady Ilene, the current queen, said Mew had a tradition of showing up at the palace and taking toys to its home at the Tree of Beginning. Ash and the rest, including Kidd, who Brock finally realized was famous, head off to the Tree of Beginning with the help of Lucario. Also, Team Rocket follows by hiding in Kidd's trunk. Ash also said they found a flower of time, which only responded to an Aura guardians touch, he climbed up a rocky cliff to get it, because it was very unusual. He fell but amazingly enough wasn't harmed"

Oak looked thoughtful, "Tell me more Delia"

Delia nodded "That night Ash told his friends how much he and Pikachu had been through, like at the beginning of his journey when a flock of Spearow attacked him and Pikachu leaped in and shocked them to the ground. Lucario scolded that story and said to Ash that 'humans can not be trusted.' Ash got mad and tackled Lucario but ends up losing in the brawl, upsetting Lucario far worse. Max tried to cheer the Pokémon up with chocolate. The next morning Lucario encountered the same area where he was sealed in the staff. A time flower reveals Sir Aaron trapped his servant and ran off, making everyone believe Lucario in his point of view of the so called legend. Ash said he apologized to Lucario for his behavior the night before and began to cry, I mean you know Ash he hates upsetting anybody. Ash said Lucario asked him to promise he wouldn't desert Pikachu."

"Oh my that poor Lucairio"

Delia sighed "I know"

"Is there anything else?" Oak questioned

"Yes, when they were in the tree of beginning they were entrapped in antibodies, the antibodies thought humans were diseases, they all got swallowed up. Mew after seeing how upset the Pokémon were, without their trainers, decided to talk with the tree using its powers and brought everyone back. Mew, after its performance, became ill. Finding that the Tree is dying due to the immune system going into shock, Ash, Kidd, Mew, and Lucario ran into the heart of the Tree. They found Sir Aaron's suspended state, and a time flower showing that the legend was true. Ash used Sir Aaron's gloves to use aura and restore the tree back, with Lucario's help, both knowing they will die in the process. As the aura sphere got larger and much more powerful, Lucario knocked Ash back and demanded to finish the rest."

"So it's true then, Ash is an Aura guardian"

Delia looked puzzled, "What?"

"Ash is a descendant of Sir Aaron. Only a true Aura guardian would be able to use Aura with Sir Aarons gloves, and with no training."

"So you mean what you told me, about Ash being the chosen one, it's all true" Oak nodded

"I believe so Delia, he has achieved many things most trainers three times as old as him, have only dreamed of. Ash may be in grave danger, but before all of this gets out of hand we need to call him, explain everything I just told you."

Delia nodded and picked up the phone.

**_A/N: Alright theres the first chapter. Please as always R&R_**


	3. AN

**A/N: I'll delete this as soon as I update, please don't report me. I got a review saying I copied someones title and someone elses Idea, but I've got to say I had no Idea that there was another fic with the same title. I also Checked all the fic's of Ash being an Aura guardian, and I can say those Idea's are completely differant than Mine. I'm not trying to be rude but Purrich, get your facts straight before you accuse someone of stealing an Idea, I will update again by the end of the week**


End file.
